


A už je zase tu ...

by kratula



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack, Gallows Humor, Gen
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 05:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20204545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kratula/pseuds/kratula
Summary: Tenhle kratičký příběh je úplná blbost, která se mi vylíhla v hlavě, když jsem četla jinou povídku. Měl to podle všeho být totální doják, ale jedna scéna tu sentimentální atmosféru úplně zabila a mě od té doby strašily v hlavě různé variace na danou situaci, jedna uhozenější než druhá. Možná z toho časem udělám sérii.





	A už je zase tu ...

**Author's Note:**

> Tenhle kratičký příběh je úplná blbost, která se mi vylíhla v hlavě, když jsem četla jinou povídku. Měl to podle všeho být totální doják, ale jedna scéna tu sentimentální atmosféru úplně zabila a mě od té doby strašily v hlavě různé variace na danou situaci, jedna uhozenější než druhá. Možná z toho časem udělám sérii.

Tonymu se náhle něco chladného a kovového přimáčklo na obličej, jako by mu helma ironmanovského brnění přestala sedět. Jako by mu najednou přestal sedět celý oblek, nepředstavitelně ho zmáčkl a prakticky mu znemožnil dýchat, drtil ho ve svém sevření.  
Najednou se ozvalo hlasité prasknutí, pak dunivé „Pang!“ a Tony byl náhle volný. Než se stačil zorientovat, kde to vlastně je, celá konstrukce, na které stál? Seděl? Ležel? Vůbec si nebyl jistý.  
Celá ta věc prostě křupla, svezla se dopředu a hodila ho obličejem na mramorovou podlahu, aby ho vzápětí zasypala haldou trosek.  
Když konečně všechno utichlo, ležel na zemi pod přelomenou kamennou deskou a na hlavě mu pořád vězel kus kovu, který zpočátku považoval za svou helmu.  
Neměl nejmenší tušení, kde se nachází ani jak se sem dostal. Navíc měl hrozné okno, matně si vybavoval velkou bitvu, ale ani ťuk z té epické pařby, která musela následovat.  
Kolem panovala černočerná tma, jen pár stop od něj se na podlaze rýsovala silueta okna, prosvícená patrně pouliční lampou.  
Začal tím, že si z hlavy sundal ten krám. Vypadal jako polovina dekorativní bronzové vázy – jak se mu taková věc dostala na hlavu?  
Když se v tom chabém osvětlení trochu rozkoukal, zjistil, že další dva díly oné vázy se válí opodál spolu s kusy mramoru, původně nařezaného na desky a pečlivě vyleštěného, stejně jako podlaha.  
Otočil se k místu, ze kterého spadl a shledal, že podél zdi se táhne celý kamenný regál, sestávající z malých přihrádek.  
Přímo proti Tonymu byl pravidelný vzor narušen – přihrádka v prostřední řadě jako by explodovala a strhla na zem své sousedky i všechno pod sebou. U zdi se také válely tři nebo čtyři další vázy, poněkud potlučené, ale celé.  
Když viděl celý tvar, začaly ty předměty být Tonymu povědomé. Po čtyřech dolezl k nejbližší nádobě a vzal jí do ruky. Krom ozdobného vlysu měla na sobě vyrytý i nápis. Ne, že by ho dokázal v téhle tmě spolehlivě přečíst, ale stejně už věděl, že je na ní vyryté jméno jeho „drahého“ otce. Tohle si s Pepper, Happym, Rhodeym nebo kdo měl tuhle pitomou ideu, ještě vyřídí!  
Pak se hystericky rozesmál a úplně ignoroval poděšeného nočního hlídače, který se blížil s baterkou v ruce.  
Do Prdele! Kdyby věděl, že má šanci vstát z mrtvých, tak by netrval na kremaci.

**Author's Note:**

> V povídce, která popíchla můj zvrhlý mozek, je Tonymu poskytnuta druhá šance, za to, že se tak nesobecky obětoval - nepochybně to mělo být velise dojemné, plné radostných shledání, ale scéna, kdy se chudák Tony vyhrabává z vlastního hrobu, byla (přinejmneším pro mě) nechtěně vtipná a okamžitě mě napadlo - ještě že ho nezpopelnili! Počkat! Co kdyby ...?


End file.
